Stuff of Fairytales
by Criminal-Dawn
Summary: With Klaus in town, the sacrifice happening at any time... Our Mystic Falls people will need all the help they can get. Good thing Angela Weber came into her own powers, being a witch and all, and is on her way to help out. Read to find out what happens.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or TVD. Characters are property of owners and blah blah blah. I hate writing this! I mean… can I please pretend to own all of the men in these series? Okay okay… in all seriousness… I am a poor college student who only wished she owned anything. **Rating: **M (just in case)  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>I'll let these come as a surprise!  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance/Friendship/Drama  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Set post BD era, and during the episode "The Last Day." The time line may be a bit confusing, but seeing as it will be AU/OOC please don't pay attention to it. So Bella is a vampire. Renesmee is in the picture. I _**stress**_ these characters will be somewhat OOC.  
><strong>AN:** Religion is a part of Angela's life, so I will try to add it but … religion is… well… moving on LOL. Just a reminder :-) I have said this is completely and totally AU right? Just checking… I don't want all you Stelena, Delena, or Bamon fans or whatever to hate me because of it. Although I will throw in a bit of everything just for fun! You better believe Bamon will be in here! Haha I love LOVE LOVE Bamon. Okay… now for what you came here for right!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Cullen Home<br>Forks, WA  
>Angela's POV<strong>

Eight months since her life changed. Eight months since she found out magic circulated in her blood. Eight months since she found out of the existence of vampires and werewolves. A lot changes in eight months; and as she saw Jasper Cullen's golden eyes turn predatory as he ran towards her only to be lifted off the ground by her telekinesis, Angela Weber was never as grateful to have these people in her life.

"Your control is uncanny," Grace told her as she set the smirking vampire down. She didn't feel weak; she didn't need to catch her breath. She was growing stronger and she had the Cullen's and her grandmother Grace Weber to thank.

She remembered the conversation she had with her mother and grandmother about her abilities eight months ago.

**FLASHBACK:**

"_What do you mean I'm a witch?" Angela asked her mother and grandmother, Grace Weber, as she fidgeted with her glasses. There was no way they expected her to take them seriously so instead of attempting to pretend to understand them Angela stood up ready to walk away. _

"_You will not disrespect your mother like that Angela Alexis Weber. You are going to sit down, listen and listen well young lady," came her grandmother's strict response; making Angela take a seat, clamping her hands at her lap. No one disputed with grams when she used that tone so Angela stayed still and opened her mind to what they were saying. "There is more to life than school and some boy. I tolerated the presence of the vampire's on our land only because the leader is a sweet man who I know would not let a drop of innocent blood spilled. But there is a war coming, and the magic in your veins needs a catalyst to show itself. You are that catalyst child, you have so much power and I plan on helping you channel that power correctly."_

_Her grandmother's words filled her head and although she heard what she was saying she couldn't understand the concept. So she turned to look at her mother for clarity only to have her reach out and take her hand. _

"_Angela, I know this seems far-fetched but think about it. All the times you got weird feelings when you were with certain friends, the nightmares that you had about things. You are a witch, and we need to have you embrace this," her mother told her. _

_Rationale and logic were her forte. Proof and tangible evidence made her believe. Witchcraft and clairvoyance? That was stuff of fairytales. _

"_Mom, you can't be serious," she whispered and suddenly the room went dark and every single candle in the vicinity lit up while the blinds began to open and close, freaking her out. Only when she laid eyes on her grandmother, whose eyes were closed, did she realize that she was making that happen. _

"_Grams?" she called out and the old woman began to open her eyes, the candles burned out and the regular lights came back on as the blinds began to settle down. _

"_I am not lying to you Angela, we need you," her grandmother told her as she reached out to clasp her hand in hers. She was a firm believer that there was a God, that they came from Adam and Eve; never once thinking that supernatural beings existed but after the show her grandmother put on and the feelings and dreams she had been experiencing since she was 15 or 16 she came to doubt everything she believed in. _

"_Who were the vampire's that lived here?" Angela asked and both her grandmother and mother shared a look of conspiracy. "If you want me to believe you, you have to be honest with me," she called out to both of them. _

"_That is not for us to say, but I've spoken to the Coven leader and he's agreed to answer any questions you may have," her grandmother told her. "All you have to know is that this town was never in any danger. We made sure of that," Angela's mother finished. The college girl was only able to take a deep breath and lean forward bringing her hands to rub her temples. _

"_I have to think about what classes I need to take in this semester," she muttered as she felt her breaths become shallow. _

"_I'll take care of your school Angela," grams told her. Her grandmother knew the dean at the university she attended but that didn't take the feeling of dread from the pit of Angela's stomach. _

"_I will meet the vampires' tomorrow right?" Angela asked as she stood up. _

"_Yes dear, I assume they know the decision you've come upon already," her grandmother told her as she also stood up. _

"_How would they-" Angela started to ask only to have the older woman brush her off. _

"_Tomorrow sweetie; tomorrow," she said as she walked away with her mother towards the kitchen leaving Angela with her thoughts. _

_Vampires and witches…. she shook her head and went upstairs to get ready for bed. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Well I have been practicing on both vampires and wolves for the past couple months grams," Angela said as she felt her heart full of confidence and pride and she knew that those feelings were radiating from Jasper who was able to manipulate the feeling's of those around him. "Thanks Jas, I appreciate your confidence in me."

"I wouldn't be letting you go off to deal with Originals and their descendants if I didn't have confidence in your abilities," just then she felt a shift in the vicinity and with a flick of her wrist she sent Emmett flying towards a boulder at the same time she stopped Alice before she got anywhere near her.

"I don't know how I feel about being contained by your mind Ang," Alice pouted as Emmett's booming laugh came from the direction he had landed indicating he would be among the group soon.

"Now you know how the rest of us feel," came Rosalie's nonchalant remark to Alice's complaint. "You did really well Angela," the blonde bombshell of a vampire told her as she came to stand next to her taking her off guard. Rosalie Hale didn't particularly like her, that was a given so to have her next to her was unnerving.

"Than-" but before she could finish Rosalie's cold hands were clamped around her throat cutting off her air supply but not breaking her fragile bones. She was fighting for a breath when Rosalie's words flowed through her.

"How can we send her off when she is so trusting? She-" but once Angela was able to regain her mental stability she inflicted so much pain on the vampire who had now dropped to her knees crying in pain.

"I think she can hold her own," came Carlisle's amused but proud response. Angela was rubbing her throat trying to keep the smile on her face as Rosalie's face regained its unnatural beauty and not the contorted painful expression.

"That was uncalled for Aunt Rosie, you could have hurt her," came Renesmee's bell like voice as she came over to Angela's side. "Are you okay Miss Angela?" the young girl asked.

Angela smiled down at the child who looked close to 6 but in reality was 2 and a half. She still remembered the first day she had met The Cullen's after the knowledge that they were vampires; the day after she had found out she was a witch.

**FLASHBACK:**  
><em>"Did you sleep well?" her grandmother asked once she was seated in the passenger's seat after picking her up. <em>

"_I had… I had a bit of a nightmare but other than that, I slept fine," she told her as her grandmother started up the car. _

"_Dreams have a way of telling us what the future holds Ang," her grandmother began as Angela saw that she was driving out of town and towards the mountains. "… sometimes they mean more than just a mere dream." were the last few words Angela caught from her grandmother's drabble. _

"_Can we talk about this after grams?" she asked in a whisper, only to have her grandmother give her a sharp glare._

"_Angela, you need to tell me about anything that is plaguing your mind child!" her grandmother exclaimed making Angela scowl. _

"_You just told me about vampires, that I'm a witch!" Tears were brimming and spilling out as a sob escaped her lips. "I'm sorry grandma but can you please give me a second to process everything?" she pleaded and was surprised when the older Weber woman remained quiet. _

"_I'm sorry," came her grandmother's words as she pulled into the Cullen home and Angela wiped away her tears. Why are we here? Angela wondered as the car came to a stop and the engine turned off. "I tend to forget that you weren't brought up with our teachings because of your father's place in the community." _

"_It's just… so much to take in," Angela whispered as she gazed outside her window towards the Cullen home. "Grams, why are we at the Cullen's?" _

_Suddenly Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme stepped outside their front door. They were picture perfect like they had always been but with the realization that there were vampires out there and that she was a witch made her look at them with new eyes. Their pale skin, and perfect identical features made them different. As she was caught in her thoughts as Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice came out and she couldn't help but notice they all looked strikingly similar, but different. It was eerie. Edward and Bella followed next. Bella who was always pale in comparison to everyone else but never as pale as the rest of the Cullen's, now looked exactly like them. Pale, perfect, different. Angela, with her heart at the pit of her stomach, and her grandmother stepped out of the car and made their way to stand before the Cullen's._

_Suddenly a little girl, perhaps 4 or 5 years old peeked out from behind of Edward's legs. She was stunning, her tiny face was perfect. Bronze ringlets of hair fell to her waist and her rich chocolate eyes were curiously looking up at Angela. She was the cutest little girl she had ever seen, but Angela noticed the look of apprehension on the little girls face so Angela gave her a smile and a small wave._

"_Carlisle," was her grandmother's greeting towards Dr. Cullen while he gave her a nod and a gentle kind smile in return._

"_I'm pleased you made it here safely Grace," Dr. Cullen told her grandmother. _

"_Good morning Dr. Cullen," Angela whispered as she fidgeted with her glasses. _

_He gave her a smile and said "Please, call me Carlisle. This is my wife Esme and I suppose you've met all of our kids. Except the little one," he said with a beaming smile on his face as he kneeled down to eye level to the little girl who came up to him and he picked her up. _

"_I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen," she whispered in a musical voice as she smiled up at Angela._

"_It's nice to meet you Renesmee, I'm Angela," she told the little girl suddenly feeling more at ease forgetting the reason that brought her here. _

"_I suppose you have a few questions for us?" Dr. Cullen treaded carefully with her but kept his eyes on hers and a firm hold on the young girl._

"_You're the vampires?" Angela blurted out before she could stop herself her gaze landing on Bella. _

_Carlisle's kind smile made her look away embarrassed but she kept her ground. She had so many questions, and she couldn't step down. A sense of renewed confidence overwhelmed her to the point that she snapped her head up and was met with the kind eyes of her friend Alice Cullen. _

"_Angela, would you like to come in? We'll answer any question you may have," came Dr. Cullen's wife's words. Her heart was going a million miles a minute, her breathing was becoming shallow and she had an overwhelming urge to turn back around. _

_Instead Angela took in a deep breath, "Thank you Mrs. Cullen," Angela whispered as she took a step forward followed by her grandmother. _

"_Please, call me Esme," the beautiful vampire told her as they made their way past the threshold. _

_Once everyone was seated in the living room; with Bella, Edward and Renesmee on a love seat, Carlisle and Esme across from them and Alice, Jasper and Rosalie on a couch with Emmett sitting on the ledge, that left her with her grams across from the two couples. _

"_Is this why … why you couldn't… why you didn't respond to any of my emails?" Angela asked in a whisper towards Bella._

"_I was just turned Angela, I could not be around humans. I'm sorry. I thought the easiest way would be to cut all relationships," Bella told her cutting in deeper than her silence had. Tears were burning her eyes but instead of crying she turned away and tried to reel her emotions in. _

"_I never meant to hurt you Ang," Bella whispered but Angela would not look at her. She ignored her last comment instead and looked at over at Carlisle. _

"_So, how did this… how did this happen to everyone?" she asked and Dr. Cullen went in to tell her how he was turned and his solitude for so many years killed her inside. No one as kind as this man deserved to be alone but as she looked around she realized he was no longer that man. She felt for him when he told her of every choice he had to make in order to bring these people from the brink of death to be a family. Her heart went out to Rosalie, who although was always the most standoffish one of the family, her story gave Angela a deeper understanding of who Rosalie Lillian Hale really was. She also understood why Jasper always looked in pain since he was the newest member of the family and their lifestyle. _

_Their lifestyle alone blew her mind, since in the movies vampires killed people. Suddenly as if Edward could read her mind he told her that there were only a handful of vampires with their lifestyle. Most vampires were like those in the movies. _

"_How did you do that?" she asked confused wondering how he knew what she was thinking. _

"_Some vampires bring traits into this life from their human life. Jasper can manipulate your emotions, Emmett brought over his strength, Rosalie her beauty, Alice her clairvoyance, Bella is a shield, Esme brought over her undying love, Carlisle his compassion and I am able to read people's minds," he informed her and a blush came to her cheeks realizing that before Bella was with Edward she would always be thinking about how beautiful he was. And he heard every mortifying thought! How embarrassing! "Renesmee can show you what she is thinking by touching you," he finished with a kind smile. _

_Alice sat forward and looked directly at Angela, "There are two kinds of vampires though. Those that are descendants of The Originals and we are among the Cold Ones. They are vampires who look like humans in every sense. Their skin isn't cold like ours, they are not pale, we sparkle in the sun, and they burn. They are able to manipulate you by compulsion, a sort of coercion. Their kryptonite is vervain, if they ingest it they become weak and if an individual has some on them, compulsion won't work. They are able to drink from a human and not turn them, one bite of our kind leads to transformation within 3 days. We are the same monster, but they're just different from us."_

_Angela took in a deep breath and sat back. Everything was catching up to her. Vampires, witches, school, the future, and the lonely feeling that overwhelmed her. _

_Soon her stomach made a sound notifying her that it was time for lunch, so with a sheepish smile she cast her glance to the ground, "Thank you so much for opening up your home and for answering my questions," she said as she looked up to her grandmother silently asking her to go. _

"_It is our pleasure Angela," Carlisle assured her as he stood up. Angela began to stand up as well when Renesmee came up to her side and reached out for her hand. _

"_Miss Angela, would you like to stay for lunch? Grandma makes delicious beef roast and I would love it if you stayed with us a bit longer," the young girl told her making Angela grin down at her as she kneeled to eye level. _

"_I would love to, but would hate to impose on your family," she told her. _

"_Don't be silly Angela. You are more than welcome to stay. I love to cook so let me get started, I should be done within an hour," Esme said as she made her way to the kitchen with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper behind her. _

"_See? Grandma loves to cook for humans. When my Jacob comes over she cooks all the time because he eats and eats and eats!" the little girl exclaimed with the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. She wondered why Renesmee called Esme grandma but as she took a closer look at the little girl it dawned on her. _

"_She's your daughter," Angela whispered as she looked up to Edward and Bella. _

"_She's our little miracle," Edward said with love laced into his words. Angela could only smile up at him but her smile dimmed when her eyes met Bella's. _

"_Angela, could we take a walk?" her once best friend asked her. _

_She wanted to say no, she was still hurt, but she owed it to their friendship to take a walk with her so she nodded and walked out to the back yard with Bella. _

"_I hope you understand why I couldn't reply," Bella started._

"_No Bella I don't," Angela told her indifferently as she looked out into the beautiful vastness of the forest. "I deserved a goodbye. At least an email. I wasn't asking to see you. Just to catch up. You could have lied!" Angela said, her hurt seeping up and taking over her mouth. _

"_I had to protect my family, I won't apologize for that" Bella whispered and Angela's shoulders slumped forward and the tears that began to burn her eyes spilled freely down her cheeks. _

"_I'm sorry. I understand that you being a part of the Cullen's comes with… restrictions. I just wish it hadn't cost us our friendship. I needed you Bella and when I called your cell phone only to see it was disconnected I was surprised but when you never replied to my emails I was heartbroken. It was like you left me behind as you moved forward with Edward. Like you forgot…" she wanted to mention the months that Edward had been gone and she was left behind. Instead she shook her head and wiped her tears away. _

"_I understand now that you had to do what you did in order to keep your secret, but can you understand why it hurt so much to lose touch overnight?" Angela asked as she turned to face Bella. Bella looked in pain and when she reached out to hold Angela's hand in hers she was surprised by the coldness that came with it. _

"_Oh Ang, I do. I understand. I am sorry. So sorry," she said and Angela couldn't take it anymore. So she took Bella into her arms and hugged her tightly. _

"_I missed you so much Bella!" Angela exclaimed as a sob of happiness escaped her lips._

"_I missed you too Ang," Bella whispered. She was so distracted that when a sudden tug came at her blouse she gasped in shock._

"_I'm sorry to startle you Miss Angela," the melodic voice of the little girl called to her, "but would you like to meet my Jacob?" she asked. Angela looked over to Bella who gave her a sheepish smile. _

"_That's a whole 'nother story Ang," Bella whispered and then kneeled down to her daughter. "She can meet him another time okay baby?" _

_The little girl pouted and Angela wanted to run and meet this Jacob (who she had suspicions was Bella's Jacob) just to see her smile once more. _

"_Renesmee, another time I said," Bella said with a laugh as she stood up and followed the little girl who ran inside. _

"_How do you manage to say no to that pout?" Angela asked as they stepped back inside the home which came with Emmett's booming laugh. _

"_That's what I try to explain to her, you just can't resist the pout. The munchkin gets me in trouble more than I choose to admit," Emmett said as they entered the kitchen. Angela laughed as Emmett picked up the giggling little girl and placed her on his shoulders. _

_The rest of the afternoon was spent reminiscing and talking about who they really were. She was surprised at how at ease she felt, even if Rosalie didn't seem to like her. _

"_Don't worry Angela, she's like this with everyone," Edward whispered to her after reading her mind. She only gave him a smile and a small nod hoping he didn't think ill of her. Before he could answer her she sent him a direct thought: Don't answer that out loud!_

_He chuckled and remained quite as she made small talk with Renesmee. The little girl was surprisingly smart for her age but when Carlisle explained to her how since she is half human, half vampire she develops at a faster rate than most children her age. Once lunch was ready, Angela, Grace and Renesmee took a seat and ate. Everyone was surprised that Renesmee was eating human food since she didn't really like it. _

"_Well, since Miss Angela was so kind to stay. I chose to eat the yucky human food wif her," she said adorably to which Angela just smile at her and told her thank you. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I'm fine sweetie," she whispered as she kneeled down next to the young girl and ruffled her perfect locks causing the little girl to scowl at her with amusement in her eyes.

"Angela, can I have a word with you in my study please?" came Carlisle call as the adrenaline of practicing with Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett faded. She didn't even hesitate to look around for what could possibly be happening, she knew that the impending war her grandmother and mother warned her about was about to happen in Mystic Falls and Angela would be going out there to help out.

"Although we can't help you physically, I got you a few things," Carlisle told her as she entered the study where he was bringing out a small box. Once she opened it she saw a flower shaped locket, a beautiful sapphire ring, a chocker with a flower and a lion in the middle and tea bags.

"What are these?" Angela asked as she brought the locket out and looked at it closely.

"They're jewelry for you," the vampire doctor told her as she stepped back a bit. "Filled with vervain and as long as it's on you at all times no vampire can compel you. You can also drink it."

"You guys didn't have to do that," Angela whispered as she stared at the beauty of each item.

"We wanted to help in anyway," Carlisle told her with a smile.

"Thank you," Angela whispered as she took the flower shaped locket in her hand and began to wonder what life in Mystic Falls would be like.

"When will I be leaving?" she asked in a whisper.

"This afternoon, the current situation in Virginia has gotten out of hand. One of the Originals is on his way and the people and the shape-shifters there will need all the help they can get. We've taken the liberty of purchasing you a home and furnishing it along with setting up a bank account and a book store that you will run. Jacob and his pack will be going with you to assess the situation. Since the Volturi forbid us from involving ourselves with the problems of Originals, we cannot accompany you, this is the least we could do," he told her overwhelming her. She knew objecting to their generosity would only make matters worse so Angela stepped around his desk and hugged him.

"Thank you Carlisle, this means a lot to me and my grams. I know Sheila Bennett was a dear friend to her and I will do anything I can to help out," she told him as she took a step back and gathered the jewelry as she heard the commotion that signaled the arrival of the pack.

"I guess I should go pack?" she asked as went to leave only to be met by Alice's pixie form.

"No need, I have your new wardrobe waiting in Mystic Falls and Grace packed up what you would want from your home. You'll love the small town, oh and Edward and I have added a little something for your stay in Mystic Falls," Alice told her as she handed her keys that she assumed were for a car.

"Oh no… I couldn't" Angela began knowing a car would be a bit much.

"I already know you accept so make this easier for us and take them," Alice told her with a smirk making Angela shake her head as she took the keys in her hand.

"I'm going to miss you," Angela whispered as the pixie girl took her in her arms and hugged her tightly.

"I'll be a call away and I'll keep an eye on your future. But please be careful, from what I've researched… Mystic Falls is full of vampires, lycanthropes, and witches. Don't forget to never invite anyone into your home. Unless you trust them, and there are two vampire's you can trust. Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes..." the pixie relayed and Angela felt like she had to take notes to remember everything and before she could ask that Alice laughed.

"Yes, I actually made you little note cards," Alice told her as they made their way out of the study. Angela took one last look back at Carlisle and smiled.

"Thank you. So much," she whispered feeling like this was goodbye.

"This is not goodbye Angela, you'll be back here before you know it," he told her as he too made his way out to the main entrance of the home to where Jacob, Paul, Quil stood. Angela had always been intimidated by the group of men. Their immense size and aura of control made her uneasy but safe at the same time.

"You ready Ace?" came Paul's question as he draped his arm around her shoulders and pushed her towards the door. "I can't be here one more minute," he said sarcastically extracting a scoff from Rosalie.

"Yes… please take your dogs with you," Rosalie snidely retorted making Angela smile.

"So, just like that?" she asked as she turned around and faced her second family. Edward and Bella were standing near the staircase with Renesmee in front of them, Rosalie and Emmett were next to Alice and Jasper while Esme and Carlisle were off to the side.

"It's best to go now child," Grace told her with a kind smile as she made her way over to hug her. "Give Bonnie a hug for me will you?" her grandmother told her making her smile remembering her childhood friend.

"We've created a bachelor's degree for you with the help of a guy I know," Jasper said. "Just use your insight when you work in the book store you'll be running but keep your eye out for anything. Jacob and Sam have been in contact with a woman, Jules. She will be meeting you guys at the home we've purchased. She will fill you in and you will get to meet the rest of her pack. I've provided you with alternative ID's stating you're older. Just out of college of course so you will be 22, please don't forget that," Jasper finished as he handed her a big manila folder. "Your house keys, bank account information and the notes my wife provided," the southern vampire finished with a smirk.

"You guys thought of everything didn't you," Angela teased as her heart was going a hundred miles a minute.

"Please… take care of yourself Ang," came Bella's response as her once human best friend came to hug her.

"We want you back in one piece," Emmett told her as Bella let her go and he picked her up giving her a big hug.

"Call us if you need anything," Esme told her as she too hugged her.

And with one final goodbye Angela, Paul, Jacob, and Quil were off to the airport.


End file.
